Mari Ohara
Mari Ohara (小原 鞠莉 Ohara Mari) is one of the main protagonists of the original Love Live! Sunshine!! Anime. Character Mari has a cheerful personality and often prefers to work by herself. She always keeps her chin up when faced with hardship as not to burden others, and is ready to try her hand at anything, however she does not feel she is very suited to become an idol. Like Nozomi Toujou, she likes to touch the other members' breasts. Despite Mari's cheerful personality, there are times when she can be serious as shown in Season 1 Episode 9. Mari speaks with an accent, and she has a high, cheerful voice. Mari often inserts English words into her sentences, but when she is sad or serious, the pitch of her voice becomes lower, she loses her accent, and she uses English words less. She is also a member of the mini-sub group Guilty Kiss. Fanfic appearances ''Sunshine!! Grievous! Mari appears in ''Sunshine!! Grievous! as a main protagonist. The Love Live Movie: Muse And Aqours Forever Mari appears in this fanfiction created by The One Who Is Interested In Idols. I Ningen Fantasy The I Ningen Fantasy version of Mari Ohara 'is an energetic 17-year-old girl who is Hisao Amanogawa's best friend. She attends the school Uranohoshi Girls' High School. ''Sunshine Heroines Mari appears in the magical girl AU by NicoKnees123. Her theme color is purple and she is the power of light. ''Snow halation pretty cure!'' Mari is not an occurring member of the show but she is in the movie. While Doctor Eggman has a robot army of Shizuku called the GAIA, Mari has a decent amount of robot clones of herself called the Ohari’s. Notes & Trivia Official Data & Canon *Voice actors: '''Aina Suzuki (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English), Inken Baxmeier '(German), '''Marick Dacanay '(Tagalog) *Her favorite drink/food is Coffee & Lemons. *Her hated food/drink is Natto & kimchi. Meta and out of Canon ''NOTE: This section contains several irrelevant notes. '' *Like Riko & the Kurosawa sisters, Mari is seen as Eli & Nozomi's daughter. **It should be noted that neither Eli nor Nozomi are from Italian descents and/or rich enough to run a hotel, or Mari's Italian-American descent is ''completely made-up''''', as her bloodline is also quarter Russian. Speaking of rich, how did Nozomi and Eli make so much money to the point of becoming a millionaire is a different matter of debate. **And combined to the fact that Kanan Matsuura is "born" from the EliUmi combo, Mari would have considered as a step-sister to Kanan. **Prior to Mari's reveal, several fans also created love childs for Nozomi and Eli. *In 2019, Mari became an example of being Dio Brando's only daughter with Giorno Giovanna as her brother, and Mari's mother being a wife/candidate for Dio. Other links *Ohara Mari in the Love Live! Wikia Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon articles Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! characters Category:Idols Category:Aqours Category:Guilty Kiss Category:3rd years Category:Purple idols Category:Smile